Solar panels are mounted in a fixed position to racks or frames and often these rack-and-frame mounting systems require a substantial amount of preparation time and resources on-site before the solar panels may actually be installed. Each solar panel is attached at spaced positions to racks or structures that are secured to a foundation or structure. Each point of attachment is secured to the mounting point of a framed or unframed solar panel using mounting elements that fit in a track and are firmly secured by rotation or other means relative to the mounting frame. Several installers may be required to pick up, move and position the solar panel and mount the mounting elements and secure the solar panels to the rack. Positioning of large solar panels often involves awkward installer positioning or mechanized assistance. Each panel is mounted in its final position on the mounting frame or rack, and each panel is installed in a different position to maximize solar exposure to each panel. Framed and unframed solar panels and their mounting assemblies may be subject to stresses during installation and when installed int heir fixed positions from natural elements and changes in ambient conditions over time.